


Just One Rerun

by one_catastrophe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_catastrophe/pseuds/one_catastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim starts to question if Bones hates the kids' shows that they watch with Joanna as much as he claims to hate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Rerun

Watching kids’ shows was a common occurrence in Jim and Bones’ household; they considered it good “bonding time” with Joanna. Jim seemed to get more enjoyment out of it than Bones, which surprised no one that Mister Child-At-Heart would be just as enthusiastic about these shows, though some shows did make both of them question at times if the shows’ creators were on some amazing drugs.

This expected normality was shifted, however, on a rare and unusually peaceful day. Jim walked in on this peaceful disturbance of the “norm” after a short trip to the grocery store. His mental checklist once again reminded him for the umpteenth time that day that Joanna was still at school for a few more hours, and he and Bones had an uncommon schedule match-up so that they both had the same weekday off together, today.

As Jim carted in an excessive amount of grocery bags in his arms and kicked the door shut behind him, he made a mental tally that it was rude - and out of character - for Bones to not have come out to help him; a tally that would surely be forgotten in only a few minutes. He deposited the bags onto the smooth counter tops of the kitchen island with the familiar rustling of plastic grocery bags, only swiping a few perishable items out of the bags to refrigerate, leaving the rest for later, swaying to-and-fro around the kitchen and humming naturally, out of habit.

As expected, Jim’s mental tally was forgotten as he finished this task, his intended path leading him towards the living room. He peered around the corner in search of the man-in-question, only to find said man on the couch with the TV on. Jim squinted at the animated images in a scrutinizing manner to piece together the scene in front of him.

"… Are you watching Spongebob?"

Bones’ flinch in surprise was obvious, apparently not having paid much mind to Jim’s return, which Jim marked as a temporary half-tally of rudeness. Bones sat still for a moment and glanced around avertedly, looking his own strange, grumpy brand of uncomfortably bashful. “… There was nothing else on.”

"If there was really nothing on, you wouldn’t be watching at all." Let it be known that Leonard McCoy is the first person to rant about the mind-rotting qualities of television.

Bones’ only verbal response was a noncommittal grunt as he crossed his arms. Taking his cue, Jim proceeded into the room to stand in front of Bones in a manner that only blocked half of the screen from Bones’ view. This scrutinizing staring-down from Jim clearly made Bones uncomfortable as he shifted and added a mild flush to his cheeks to the signs of his strange, grumpy brand of bashfulness.

Jim matched Bones by crossing his own arms and looked from Bones to the screen, recognizing the episode quickly and gained a smirk as he started quoting along with the oh-so befitting lines, _"And why are you acting so nervous? And why are you sweating so much? And why do you look so hungry?"_

Bones gave Jim an exasperated look of disbelief, “You have got to be kidding me.”

“ _And—_ " Jim snapped his full attention back to Bones and broke into a knowing grin, _"You like Krabby Patties, don’t you, Squidward?"_

The eye-roll that earned was almost audible with sarcasm, with Bones mumbling mainly to himself, “Unbelievable…”

Jim slunk over and curled up against Bones’ side in a cat-like manner, taking up the free space on the couch. “You _dooo_ …” Jim drew out the vowel in a sing-song voice, trailing a few fingers over Bones’ chest fondly, with Bones wrapping an arm around his shoulders out of habit.

Bones grunted in frustration, keeping his eyes locked on the screen with a glare. “Y’know those things gotta be some fishy byproducts. Prob’ly live under some damn toxic waste dump…”

Jim chuckled softly, choosing to nuzzle up Bones’ neck with sparse kisses over the expanse of skin, resulting in an involuntary shudder from Bones. “But you do like watching Spongebob, don’t you, Bones?” When Bones refused to answer, Jim resorted to licking a stripe up the soft skin of his neck, resulting this time in a bitten-back groan from Bones.

Feeling like a cornered cat, Bones knew he was obligated to give a reply. He spit out the words quickly, purposely avoiding Jim’s line of sight while he got the shameful declaration over with. “I like this episode, okay?”

This only served to widen Jim’s Cheshire grin, _"I knew it all along, Squidward."_ The return of Bones’ eye-roll was to be expected. Jim wrapped his arms around Bones’ midsection and latched onto him tightly, with Bones pulling him flush against himself, moving his hand up to scratch at Jim’s hair fondly.

"You’re a child." With Bones’ comment, the episode drew to a close, the upbeat advertisement that followed promoting a marathon of Spongebob for the day. Jim immediately felt Bones tense next to him, his apparent flight instinct kicking in.

Jim quickly responded by increasing his hold on Bones to a vise-grip, more than willing to challenge him in the ‘Top Stubbornness’ category. “Stay and watch with me, Bones!” He nuzzled over Bones’ side convincingly.

Trying to wriggle out of the stubborn vise-grip proved to no avail for Bones. “ _No,_ " He grunted out the word while trying to pry off his clingy husband that had permanently attached himself to his side, resorting to pushing back Jim’s face with his hand while simultaneously trying to break free, with Jim grunting out an unbecoming, hand-muffled whine in response.

After almost a minute of struggling and questionable sounds, Bones eventually broke free in a sudden lapse of Jim’s grip, the combination of Jim’s surprise at the slip of letting go and Bones’ determined shoving resulting in Jim falling back on the couch with a yelp as Bones immediately bound up, taking no chances of falling back into Jim’s Grip-of-Death.

 _"Boneees…"_ Jim whined pitifully, Bones having already fled to the kitchen, reaching out his arm to claw the air in Bones’ direction like a character clinging to life in a B-rated movie.

"I have other adult-like things to do, Jim, I am not watching that anymore," Bones could be heard shuffling through grocery bags, most likely gathering items to prepare Joanna’s after-school snack, if Jim could give a guess.

"But, Bones, _it’s good for you!_ " A snort in response could be heard coming from the kitchen before Jim continued his apt quoting, _"It’s good for your soul!"_

_"I have no soul!"_


End file.
